warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetlewhisker/Main article
|death =Killed by Brokenstar |postdeath=StarClanRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest = Kit: Warrior: |namesl = Beetlekit Beetlewhisker |familyt = Mother: Brother: Sister: Sibling: |familyl = Icewing Grasspelt Petalfur Pricklekit |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen }} Beetlewhisker is a brown-and-white tabby tom. History In the Power of Three Arc Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Beetlekit is now listed as a warrior with the name of Beetlewhisker, along with his siblings, Grasspelt and Petalfur. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon ''The Forgotten Warrior :It is revealed that Beetlewhisker is a Dark Forest visitor. He is seen sitting with Icewing and Hollowflight in the meeting when Brokenstar is warning the Clan cats to watch for the final signal, because the time is close to when the battle will take place. ''The Last Hope :He objects against Brokenstar when the old ShadowClan leader mocks the Warrior Code and tells the warriors that it makes them weak. Beetlewhisker stands up for what his heart tells him is right, and informs Brokenstar that while he appreciates the training to become a better warrior, he could never betray his Clanmates or the warrior code, and that he was leaving the Dark Forest forever. Ivypool looks on in horror as Brokenstar blocks his path and crunches his neck, making a loud snapping sound. Brokenstar uses him as an example for the other warriors, informing them that nobody may leave, and threatens Applefur, who showed sympathy towards Beetlewhisker. Hawkfrost kicks the dead body aside, stating that he never really trusted Beetlewhisker anyway. :Ivypool tells Jayfeather and Lionblaze about Beetlewhisker's death. Dovewing searches the RiverClan camp with her special senses, and learns that RiverClan are calling for him but cannot find him anywhere. Ivypool then comments with a shudder that he will lie in the Dark Forest forever. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :When Mistyfoot announces that the former RiverClan leader, Leopardstar, has died, Beetlewhisker stands up, fur gleaming in the sun's early rays, and asks when she would be getting her nine lives. :After she has successfully killed a minnow, Beetlewhisker compliments her, which makes her look up with surprise, and notices that he had been watching her from the top of the shore, and his fur stands out sharply against the stones. Mistystar points out that it was not more than a mouthful, and Beetlewhisker then comments that the big fish were coming back. Mistystar puts her head on one side, asking if they were, and he nods, recalling that he had seen a large trout the day prior, longer than his tail, but Mothwing had told him to leave it alone. Mistystar then asks if he was sure, and Beetlewhisker replies that she did, so the lake could be given a chance to build up its stock, and to let the bigger fish build up their numbers and breed once more before they started catching them. :Mistystar then feels her mouth fall open, noting that Mothwing had not mentioned this to her, and Beetlewhisker blinks, replying that she possibly had thought she would feel the same. It is noted that he sounds uncomfortable, and Mistystar feels sorry to challenge him, thinking that he was not the cat to speak about the situation. After she picks up her minnow, she states that she would better add this to the fresh-kill pile, and tells him to see him later, leaving him standing unhappily on the shore. When she arrives at camp, Mistystar asks Mothwing why she told Beetlewhisker not to catch the trout. After deciding she would question about the apprentices later, she wonders if Beetlewhisker was right about the returning trout, and if he was, if her warriors could resist the temptation of catching them until the water is fully stocked. :After trotting near the entrance of camp, Mistystar meets Beetlewhisker outside, and he asks if Reedwhisker was okay. Mistystar replies that Mothwing and Willowshine were with him. When she seeks his look of surprise, she adds that RiverClan was blessed by StarClan to have two medicine cats, and if he wished, he could tell the rest of the Clan. Beetlewhisker holds her gaze for a moment, and nods, stating that as she said, they were very lucky. Mistystar then begins to move off, and Beetlewhisker calls after her, offering to accompany her. Mistystar then declines his offer, shaking her head, and promises that she would be back later. Trivia *Kate Cary believes he went to StarClan.Revealed on Kate's blog http://katecary.co.uk/blog/?p=2061&cpage=6#comments Eventually, Vicky confirms that Beetlewhisker went to StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Icewing: Brother: :Grasspelt: Sister: :Petalfur: Sibling: :Pricklekit: Tree References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Minor Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Males Category:StarClan Cat